Among The Shadows (On hold)
by LylaWilliams
Summary: Sequel to the secret's out! Now that Matt's identity has been revealed. Matt must face the consequences of his actions and follow the rules of the law. He must decide to let the whole world know who he is or stay hidden among the shadows as a regular civilian.
1. Chapter 1

**_Matt felt nothing but guilt and fear. He had know idea what was going to happen to him or his friends. He had resisted his arrest and ran away from the cops, like a coward. He just needed more time to plan everything out, he needed to come up with an explanation before he turned himself in to the cops. Time, he needed more time. He knew his friends were going to be questioned and his disappearance would only bring up suspiciousness. Time was thinking for Matt and that meant time was already running out for him, it was either now or never. He could either stay hidden until he figured everything out or face the consequences of actions to help his friends. Matt knew the answer immediately, he would rather give up his freedom and dignity to protect the ones he cared about then stay hidden and let them suffer for something that they didn't ask to be apart of. This was Matt's final round, if he was going to hit the Mat, he would hit for the right reason. Just like his father had did for him, he would do the same for Karen and Foggy. They were the only people he had left, he couldn't lose them now and especially after everything they've been through. Matt jumped off the roof top and held his head high, he didn't even try to stay hidden anymore. He was going to turn himself in. As Matt made his way towards the police station, he had one thing on his mind. "I'm doing this for my friends, I'm doing this for Foggy and Karen. They deserve to know what happened and they deserve to know the truth."_**

 ** _Just a short and quick introduction into the story. I promise that the next chapters after his will be much longer and not as quick as this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, here's the second chapter of the sequel. It's a longer chapter this time, I would like to thank the people who wanted a sequel. I probably would've never wrote it if you didn't ask.**_

 _ **Matt could feel all eyes on him as he walked into the station. He knew that as always, Mahoney was right at the front desk. He knew he was talking, but he couldn't hear him. Matt felt someone closing in on him, they slowly approached Matt as if he was a wild animal that was waiting to attack. His black mask was ripped off his face, Matt held his hands up at his head and got down on his knees. He could hear everyone's heartbeat in the room beat rapidly. They were afraid, everyone was afraid. Their was long pause before a cop came up behind him and slapped the cuffs on. Everyone seemed shock, it never occurred to anyone that a blind man could perform the very same tricks as an alleged vigilante. Especially a blind a lawyer at that. He felt himself being pulled up off the ground and pushed forward. Matt didn't pay attention to anything the officer was saying to him, he was just going through the motion. Matt heard a door being opened for him, he walked through the doorway still bounded by the hand cuffs. He was forced to sit down when he had gotten into the room. It felt weird not having his mask or his glasses on. He felt exposed, vulnerable and exposed. He wonder if this would instantly put all over the web and all over the news, he didn't want the world to know who he was. Not so soon and not just yet, the needed to know the truth before they got the whole story. He was alone, now handcuffed to the table. The room was big and very spacious, maybe they were testing Matt to see if silence and loneliness would get to him. He knew it would be a while before anyone would come in to question him. Matt focused on everything around him, the sounds and smells. "He's blind man, you sure he's him and not some imposter." He heard an officer say. "Yeah I'm sure, i saw him when he came into his house and took the mask off." Mahoney told the officer. "I'm not sure Brett, it just doesn't seem like him. How can a blind guy can be capable of doing any of those things." The officer replied. "I can hear you." Matt shouted. Brett and the officer both turned their heads to look Matt. "I am who I say I am, just because I'm blind that doesn't mean I'm not able to the same things that other people can do." Matt yelled. "He can hear us, he can actually hear us." The officer said in disbelief. "I think it's about time we get someone to come in." Mahoney suggested. "Yeah, I'll call in the big guns." The other officer said in agreement. Matt heard Mahoney and the officer as they walked away from the window. Matt closed his eyes and began to focus. He had literally got nothing from his hearing ability, he didn't hear anything until the big guns had showed up. The man was about huge, twice Matt's size. Matt could tell this just by hearing the large man's footsteps approaching the room that he was in. The door opened and there the man stood, something was wrong and off about him. The man reached for something in his pocket, a gun. Matt flipped the table over just in time to avoid the halt of bullets. He broke off two of the legs from the table just to get free. They would make good weapons. Matt heard Mahoney yelling at the other officers. They wouldn't stand a chance up against this man."No, stay back!" He yelled at the officers. In confusion they all had listened to him. Matt flipped the table up into the air, knocking the huge guy out. There was a long pause of silence before anyone had moved again. Something was going on, Matt knew it with all his heart. The lights all went off and that's when Matt's ability began to shift into overdrive. This was an attack. Matt sucked in his breath as he heard footsteps approaching the station from the outside. The police were defenseless in the dark, Matt had to get them all out of here and then he was going to face who ever it was that was coming. Everyone needed to get out, right now. Everyone's life depended on it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Third chapter will be posted very soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people who read, liked, and followed! Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter!

Matt got the cops to relentlessly stay back as he handled the group of men that came into the station. Matt didn't have his mask on. That means they could see his face when he started coming after them. Matt couldn't go back to the cops to get his mask, it was too big of a risk. Matt would just have to take his chances, because right now these people lives were more important than a mask.

Matt heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. He stayed right where he was, he heard a gun getting ready to shoot. The gun was pointed in his direction. Matt waited until the bullet was shot and rolled away from his previous place to avoid it. He heard the four heartbeats of the men beat rapidly as they got closer to him.

They were afraid of him, why would they be afraid of him? They were the ones carrying the guns. Matt stayed below ground level. One of the men that were carrying the gun came close to Matt without even knowing. Matt took his chance and swept the man off his feet. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Matt heard the guns getting ready to shoot. He dodged the bullets that were being fired at him back to back. The other men were breathing heavily. There was five men left, Matt thought he could get through them quickly. He heard sirens starting to wail from outside of the station.

Not only did he hear the sirens but he heard the gunfire. That meant more men were on the way. All of them were here for him. The only way he could keep everyone safe was if he left the station and brought the fighting some where else. Matt got as far away as possible from the men.

He had to get them away from the station. They were going to turn this place into a bloodbath if he didn't. As he got further away from them, he made as much noise as possible. He made sure he wasn't too close to the police that were hiding. They were probably formulating a plan.

Matt knew that they wouldn't just stay hidden for long. It wasn't something that cop was supposed to do. What officer would want to stay hidden from a situation that involved them and let a vigilante do their job? Exactly, no cop. Matt went outside, which was very risky for him. The cop cars were still outside.

He smelled the scent of iron in the air. The shooting, the cops were injured and they needed serious help. "Help!" He heard the raspy voice of an old cop. He ran towards one of the vehicles, the door was wide open. They old cop was laying on the driver side of the vehicle.

Matt came to his side, "call for help." He told Matt. The old cop was pointing to the dispatcher in his car but Matt clearly couldn't see that. The cop was bleeding badly, Matt had to put pressure on the wound until help came. Matt reached over the seat and grabbed the dispatcher.

He pressed the button and began to talk into. "Is anyone there? We need help over here. The officers that were sent for backup have been shot. They're bleeding badly, send help immediately." Matt yelled into the dispatcher. Matt ripped the sleeve on his shirt and started to push down on the officers wound.

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Hold on to this." He told them cop. The cop held down the piece of shirt on his wound. "Matt went down to the other cop cars and did the same thing. The whole Street was completely blocked off.

No civilians were around. just as Matt was getting out of one of the cop cars he heard the click of gun at the back of his head. "I told you, once you put on the mask you get into cage with animals." The familiar voice said. "Vladimir, it's nice to hear your voice again." Matt said sarcastically. "Turn around." Vladimir told him.

Matt slowly turned around to face him. "So this is the man that everyone's afraid of." Vladimir said to him. "Why are you here Vladimir? Why are you doing this?" Matt asked him. "I still have some unfinished business with you Daredevil, or as your friends like to call you, Matthew Murdock." Vladimir answered. Vladimir had the point of the gun at Matt's head.

Vladimir was about to pull the trigger. Until Vladimir was knocked down by the butt of a gun. "Hi Matt, it's nice to see you again." Mahoney told him. Mahoney put his gun back into his holster and croched down to Vladimir. He took handcuffs and slapped them around Vladimir's wrist.

"We got the other's cuffed up inside." Mahoney told Matt. Ambulance sirens began to wail as they came down the street. This story would be all over the news before the morning, it was inevitable. Matt was going to be revealed to the world. By this time tomorrow, everyone would know the true identity of Daredevil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Matt knew his world was about to be completely turned upside down. He could feel eyes staring right in his direction, it was as if time had stopped so that he could savor this moment. As the injured officers were being strolled away into the back of the ambulance, he could hear what each and everyone of them were saying. "He saved my life." One of them had said. "I would be dead if it wasn't for him." The second one said. "He's a hero, he shouldn't be arrested after this." The third and final officer had told the other cops._

 _It seemed as if they were all backing him up. Unfortunately, Matt knew that what they were doing would be all in vain. As much as he hoped that deep down, that the other officers would have a change in heart, he knew it was pointless. Matt stood in the middle of the street and waited for the cold sensation of metal cuffs to be slapped around his wrist. "I need to take you back into the station before reporters show up." Brett tells Matt._

 _Matt stayed still and silent. Brett pushed Matt towards the station until Matt finally decided to walk himself. As he walked into the station he heard something he thought he wouldn't ever hear in his lifetime, applause. All around him people were clapping, it was the car chase scene all over again. "Looks like you're the hero, Murdock." Brett told him. Matt honestly couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the officer's mouth._

 _Matt honestly didn't feel like no hero. He felt alone and lost. This whole other side of him seemed to be taking him away from his true self. Maybe it was time for him to start being more Matt Murdock rather than Daredevil. Although Matt knew that he wouldn't be himself without either side of himself he knew that it would make his life a whole lot easier._

 _Matt was now sitting in another interrogation room handcuffed to a table. He sat there silently as he heard Brett walk into the room. "So Matt, can you explain to me about how in the world you can do those things. Average blind people aren't capable of doing what you did back there." Brett tells him. Stick comes to Matt's mind and Matt couldn't help but scoff at that._

 _Average blind people, stick wasn't an average blind person. "If I told you, you wouldn't even believe me." Matt replies._

 _"Hit me." Brett told him. Matt hesitates for a moment then starts telling Brett his story. As much as he didn't want to he knew he had to because if he held anything back that would make Brett suspicious. He started off by telling Brett how he got blind and what happened after that over the years._

 _"So you're telling me that another blind guy trained you when you were a him and that's how you know how to do those things? This story doesn't make any sense." Brett tells Matt. Matt chuckles softly. "I know it's a little confusing." Matt replies. "You know that you're going to have to stop this Matt. You did us a favor when you saved those officers, now we're doing a favor by letting you." Brett tells him. Matt couldn't believe the words that Brett was saying._

 _"You're letting me go?" Matt asked. "Yeah Matt, but you have to make an agreement that you won't go back on those streets. Leave that to the police, let us do our jobs and you do yours as a lawyer. " Brett told him. "Yes, I will. Maybe it will help my life be a little more easy." Matt agrees. Brett gets up hears from his seat and uncuffs Matt. "We went to your apartment and brought you some clothes." Brett tells him._

 _"Thanks." Matt replies. Matt gets up from his seat and walks out of the interrogation roohe's retrieve his clothes ans go home. The feeling of leaving felt surreal to Matt, what those officers did wasn't in vain. Thanks to them he was going home and he would no longer have to deal with cities problems. Everything was about to change for the better, Matt's life would finally be turning back to normal._

 _Fisk sat on his prison bed staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. He sat quietly as his henchmen stood next to him and talked to him about the recent events that occurred in Hell's Kitchen. "Officers showed up a Matthew Murdock's home over a week ago coming to arrest him. Matthew Murdock disappeared for a week and he is returning home today." Towns told him."Why did they want to arrest him?" Fisk asked him._

 _"I don't know but there is some speculation going on that says that it has something to do with the devil of Hell's Kitchen." Towns answers. "The devil of Hell's Kitchen." Fisk says softly. "See if you can get me a file on Matthew Murdock." Towns looked at Fisk confusingly and then says "And if I may ask, exactly why do you want to see his file?" Fisk looks directly at towns with a serious expression. "I have a feeling that there's something that I missed."_

 _ **A/N: Sorry that it took me almost 2 freaking months to write this chapter. School has a lot to do with this. Who watched the second season of Daredevil?! I binged watched it and loved it, I honestly cannot wait for season 3 already. I may or may not write a story with Elektra in it to escape season 2 withdrawal.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the Extremely long wait! Good thing school is almost over.

Did you hear about Agent Carter? Did you watch Civil War? Now enjoy this long chapter!

Matt was restless, he tossed and turned in bed. All he could hear was chaos around the city he was in. He had no idea how he would make it without being Daredevil forever. It didn't feel right, it was as if apart of him had been taken away from him.

It felt that way because that's exactly what happened. Daredevil was apart of him, without Daredevil he wouldn't be Matt Murdock. Without being Matt Murdock, he wouldn't be Daredevil. The thought of disobeying the law played back and forth in Matt's head about several times. He couldn't, not after the promise he made.

It hadn't even been over twenty four hours since his release. But yet he was eager, he was already going impatient. He needed to let the devil out, the beast inside him couldn't be tamed for long. Matt had to let that part of him out soon. Because he feared that if he had tamed the thing that was inside him for too long, that it would decide to show itself at the wrong time.

Boxing, Matt could box well. He could make up a lie just so that he box. He couldn't let out too many special moves of his. He would reveal himself too quick and easily. It was still early, not even close to midnight.

Matt's decision had became final. Matt threw off his covers, got dressed and grabbed his cane, and then headed out the door. He didn't know how long it had been since he had gone Fogwell's gym. When Matt arrived, the old man was waiting for him at the door. "I knew you would come." He sneers.

Matt laughed at his remark."What made you so sure?" Matt asked him. Matt could sense that the man shrugged his shoulders."Just a feeling." The old man answered.

Matt pulled out his cash but the old man quickly declined.

"You've probably paid me enough. In my opinion, you should be the one getting paid. I've seen you punch that bag a lot. Boxing is in your blood Matthew. Your just as good as your father, probably even better.

Matt's smiled had deteriorated off his face. He tightly gripped his cane."As flattered as I am, it would be going against all my dad's wishes. He never wanted me to box." Matt says softly."Than why are you here?" He asked Matt.

"To blow off some steam." Matt answers. He patted Matt of the shoulder and sighed."If you reconsider the offer don't be too afraid to give me a call." He tells Matt.

Matt sighed in relief as the old man walked out the door. Matt locked the Gym's door. He then turned off the lights and took off his glasses. Matt wrapped his hands and started punching the bag. Matt couldn't help but think about what the man said.

Boxing was in his blood. His father was a boxer and so was his grandfather. He couldn't run away from his family's legacy forever. Matt was already reconsidering. The sound of his fist pounding the bag didn't stop the activity in the world around him.

Screams, gun shots, sirens. The city was truly awake. Truly awake with chaos. What was going on began to make Matt's blood boil. He found himself punching the bag harder and faster. The bag went up once, then twice, until it flew off its hinges.

Matt started to breath heavily. His hands where sore. Matt began to slowly unwrap them. He moved his left thumb across the palm of his hands. He could easily feel the bruises.

Matt was ready to let the devil out. It looked like he wouldn't be able to manage long enough with a punching bag. He felt bad for his own father. All the time and the effort he took to make sure Matt wouldn't end up like him. Matt felt ashamed.

But deep down, he knew he couldn't feel guilty. This was who he was, he couldn't resist or hold back the person he was. This was his life, his dad had decided what to do with his own life. Now it was time for Matt to make that decision. Matt stayed seated for a little while and let out a small breath.

He closed his eyes and had his hands outstretched in front of him. Matt had his head pointing towards the ceiling. Forgive me father, this is who I am, I am sorry, and hopefully you'll forgive for this sin. Matt kept his eyes shut. Here he was again, recalling every moment he shared with his father. He remembered their talks, he remembered everything.

Matt silently laughed as he recalled the memory when his father had let him take his first sip of liquor as a kid. Matt was thinking about it again, if only he could go back in time. He could only imagine how it would have been to have a whole family. He remembered that he had Karen and Foggy, but he felt as if he was losing them too.

All these lies, they needed to be told the truth.

Boxing, he couldn't imagine himself doing that. It sure would bring in a lot of money. He'd be able to get him and Foggy a real office. Afford a more decent home. The thought was surreal, but Matt couldn't help but think about it.

But he couldn't just do that without him Foggy's say so. And Karen, he immediately knew that she would disapprove of it. Now Matt was facing rough decision. Box behind his friends back or tell them the truth. Honestly, he had no idea why he was considering the fact of lying to them.

Matt had already lied to them one too many times. This was something he truly wanted to do. Instead of him thinking about, he would just have to ask them himself. Matt replaced the punching bag, gathered his things, and left. As usual, he made sure he locked the door behind him from the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been so long! Sorry for the wait, you know how life can be sometimes. I would also like to mention that my birthday is coming up soon and I think I might go see the new Purge. I will also like to announce that there will be a little surprise in the story ?_ _ﾟﾘﾉ_

 _Matt was eager and waiting with anticipation. It had been nearly two hours since Matt had left his message for the guy who worked at Fogwell's gym. Nothing yet, Matt was starting to get a little impatient._

 _He relaxed for a bit and decided to calm down. You can't always rush things, especially something like this._

 _Karen and Foggy seemed to be distancing themselves from him. He hadn't gotten a call from either of them in while. They probably found out what was going on with him. His phone ringed, it was Foggy. Matt tapped on his phone screen._

" _Hello?" Matt asked. It wasn't Foggy, it was a voice message. Apparently, Foggy had just recently went out of town for a family reunion. Matt hadn't been picking up the phone so he decided take Karen with him._

 _He had thought Matt was just busy_

 _Daredeviling._

 _Foggy and Karen doesn't know what happened. If they don't know now, they'll eventually find out when they return._

 _Matt saved the voicemail that Foggy had left him and sat his phone beside him._

 _He was starting to rethink his decision. Maybe the voicemail was a sign._

 _His phone ringed again, interrupting Matt from his thoughts. It was the old man, Matt hesitated for a moment before he answered the call. Matt answered and was a little astonished to hear the old man's voice. "It's nice to see you've changed your mind." The old man told him._

 _Matt didn't know how, but he could've sworn that a smirk had appeared on the man's face as he spoke._

" _I'll see at that gym in an hour." The man had said. "In an hour?" Matt was confused._

 _He literally had been waiting two hour just to hear those words._

" _It be better if we talked to each other in person." He answered._

 _That was it, Matt hung up the phone and that's when he heard a furious knock on his door. He listened for a second, just to figure out who was at the door. It was, Karen, he thought Karen was out of town with Foggy._

 _Matt got up from his couch to answer the door. Matt had got the sense that Karen was angry with him._

" _I thought you and Foggy were out of town." Matt told her. "Yeah, we were out of town. Last week." She said angrily. Karen walked passed him and into his apartment._

 _She turned back around to face Matt._

" _Foggy's seriously worried about Matt, so am I. Ever since that i public incident that happened, you've been distance towards us." She tells him._

 _Matt tried to put on a smile, to make it seem like everything was okay._

" _I've just been pretty busy lately." He replies._

 _Karen's phone started vibrating in her coat pocket. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at it. Matt heard Karen sigh._

" _What's wrong?" He asks her._

" _Foggy needs me down at the office, I'll see you later." She answers. Matt opens his door and Karen walks out._

" _This conversation isn't over Matt, I know that you're hiding something. From me and Foggy." She tells him and leaves._

 _Matt could feel his heart cave in. He was about to lose the people closest to him and had no idea what to do. Matt took in a deep breathe, got ready, and headed out the door. He decided to take a walk to pass the time by. He was about thirty minutes into his walk when he stopped at a bar. He knew it was one because of the faint scent of liquor he had smelled in the air._

 _Matt decided to make a stop and get a drink. When Matt walked into the bar, he could feel eyes staring directly at him._

 _He paused for a moment, before sitting down. "Can I get you anything?" The man asked him. Matt decided to get a small glass vodka._

 _A woman sat next to him. She smelled like she already had one too many shots of alcohol that could last her a lifetime._

" _So you're that Matt Murdock guy that miraculously saved that little girl's life." the woman said. Matt scoffed at her words._

" _A wouldn't call what I did miraculous." He told her._

" _Wait, excuse me for a second. I think I need to properly introduce myself, my name's Jessica. And to be honest, I think the fact that you're blind but yet you took down two people twice your size and managed to save a little girl. You can't say that's not miraculous." She tells Matt._

 _Matt laughed a little. "I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Jessica." He replies._

 _As Matt turned to walk out the bar's door, he was stopped by the sound of Jessica's voice. "I know your secret." She whispered. "You're just like me. You may seem like an innocent and defenseless person, but you're capable of things that people couldn't even imagine being capable of." Matt stopped listening, he had no idea who this Jessica woman was and wasn't interested in knowing._

 _Ten minutes, that's how much he had left. Matt decided to just pick up the pace and get to Fogwell's with five minutes to spare._

 _When Matt arrived to Fogwell's, the light were off. Matt went to go turn on the lights._

" _Don't." A strained voice says._

" _We're glad that you were able to make it. We thought you wouldn't come here." It wasn't the old man. Matt could feel the rate of his heart speeding up, Fisk had the old man. It was Wilson Fisk, the man that he thought he had gotten rid of. "After our little meeting that happened a few weeks ago, I decided to do a little digging into your records. I had eyes on the outside watching you Mr. Murdock." He tells Matt._

" _Just leave the old man alone, he doesn't need to get involved." Matt said furiously._

" _You're right, he was just way to lure you here anyway." Fisk replied Matt heard the old man drop to the floor. "What is it that you want from me?" Matt asked him._

" _Hell's kitchen." Fisk told him._

 _Anger began to boil inside of Matt. This man was about to try to take his city, once again. "It's not yours to take." Matt told him._

" _You don't have much of a choice." Fisk replied. Matt knew that Fisk was right, he had made a deal with the cops. No matter what he came up with it in his head, him trying to help save Hell's Kitchen would result in him getting handcuffed and thrown into a cell._

 _Matt felt like he wanted to run. His world was officially about to crash and burn. For the first time in a long time, he felt helpless and hopeless. As much as Matt didn't want to get arrested, he would have to take the risk. He couldn't let Fisk take Hell's Kitchen, that wasn't an option that Matt was willing to choose._

 _I'll try to update early in the morning or sometime tomorrow._


End file.
